The present invention relates to a decorative ceiling or wall and more specifically is concerned with the provision of an entire decorative ceiling or wall system.
Decorative ceilings in the form of suspended ceilings are known in a variety of forms. However, all prior art systems known to applicant require special installation by an expert and are not suitable for installation in a private home, for instance, to be sold as and installed as a do-it-yourself project. Known prior art suspended ceiling systems, for instance, consist of V- or U-shaped, relatively heavy carriers to which are affixed V- or U-shaped ceiling panels. Such systems require special tools and are relatively expensive. Similar comments apply to decorative walls consisting of the same components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling system that can be easily suspended from an existing ceiling or affixed by nails or screws to beams or surfaces of an unfinished room or basement, or to ceilings or walls for renovation work, by means of relatively thin carriers and to which very thin panels of strip material can be affixed, without requiring any tools, other than common scissors, a hammer or screw driver.